


Ringing in the New Year

by lar_laughs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: stargateland, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John arrives just in time to be able to kiss his lover as the new year begins.</p><p>Written for allie_shepard for the stargateland gift giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing in the New Year

The count down to the first moment of the new year was just getting underway when John ran through the door, his lungs working overtime to keep up with the speed that his brain was telling him was required to get to the destination on time. He was hours past "on time" but he'd still done everything he could to arrive within the parameters of party time. As he surveyed the room, his breath coming out with a tiny wheeze, he wondered if all the effort was worth it. From what he could tell, Cam wasn't even here.

"Hey there, flyboy."

John turned just as a hand took hold of his elbow. The motion propelled him directly into Cam's arms, his body melding perfectly against the body he'd been missing for a long three months. The kiss started early, right at the stroke of _two_ instead of waiting for the final go ahead. Their lips stayed together through the mingled cries of _Happy New Year_ and well through the merriment that transpired.

"How long do you have this time?" Cam whispered as he pulled away just the slightest bit for a quick breath.

"Six hours before the first meeting. If that one doesn't last longer than expected, I'll have three hours for lunch but I think I'd rather have a heaping helping of you."

"That was a lame come on. You can do better than that."

John nipped at his lover's bottom lip. "I'm working on a time schedule here. Do you want me to figure out a better turn of phrase or do you want to get out of here and see if you can't make me scream a couple of times in the next few hours?"

It said something for Cam's extreme self-control that the first scream didn't take place in the doorway of the Antlers Hilton's conference room B. He'd thought ahead so that he was able to produce a key for a room upstairs. A room that they nearly didn't make it to. It was the first few minutes of the new year and there weren't many people in the elevator or the hallway. If there had been, they would have been in for quite a show as two gorgeous men proceeded to celebrate the end of a year that had seen their relationship finally become public and a new year that was still full of possibilities.

"Happy New Year," John whispered several hours later as he finally caught his breath for the first time in hours.


End file.
